


And I'll be me

by ChaseTheSun



Series: No More Love Songs [1]
Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseTheSun/pseuds/ChaseTheSun
Summary: Mimo Angst Drabble





	

It comes down to this: Momo is freezing under a bridge on a moonless night, pale fingers shaking as she attempts to light the cigarette dangling precariously between her teeth. The lighter is cold in her grip, sharp edges digging into her skin, the flames stutter and Momo wills herself not to cry. She hates the cold.

(She is so cold. She’s been cold for months. Thick jumpers warm her body and searing hot drinks burn her tongue, but they do nothing for the hollow pulsing ache between her ribs. Momo had burned brighter and hotter than the sun when Mina’s mouth collided with hers. Then there’s no pressure against her lips, no Mina in her arms, only giggles hidden behind a dainty hand and Momo becomes a dying star. 

With that, nicotine and alcohol are the only things (apart from Mina) that can send warmth through her veins and Momo hates being cold. She indulges in drink and she dances in neon lights and she goes home with pretty girls whose touch set her aflame in the dark and who she's never seen in the light of day.)

There’s a brief, bright flicker and suddenly there’s warmth flooding her lungs. She savours this particular cigarette. It’s not an addiction because Momo can stop any time she wants. She can quit smoking, she can stop drinking and she can stop dancing with pretty girls. Mina is not an addiction. Mina is a friend. Mina is a part of Momo’s circle of friends and circles are not meant to be broken. Mina’s touches are gentle and Mina’s touches are fleeting but Momo _burns_. And Momo knows Mina won’t feel the same. 

Mina wants twinkling stars on a cloudless night and candlelit picnics in fields of verdant green. Momo is a concrete labyrinth of unending twists and abrupt turns. And if she could, Momo would wreck it all; reduce everything to ash and dust, to unspoken hopes and shattered dreams, in the hope that she’d be able to build something beautiful. 

But she can’t. Momo is too loud. Momo is too wild. Momo is too unrefined. Mina and Momo are great as friends but they’re incompatible as anything more. Maybe if she was braver, a little more naive, if she was still the  bright-eyed dreamer that Mina deserves; Momo would take a chance. But she’s no longer that girl and she’s not that foolhardy. Opposites are supposed to attract but life isn’t a fairy tale and Momo isn’t going to get a happy ending. Even if life were a fairy tale, it would be Brothers Grimm original; brief, tragic and believable. Girls like Momo don’t get girls like Mina and Momo understands. 

Her last cigarette is almost finished and Momo sighs softly. There’s a glass  calling from her favourite club and pretty girls waiting to dance. It’s not an addiction because she can stop at anytime. She’s stopping tonight and starting anew tomorrow. She’ll bury her feelings and play pretend until the cold consumes her or until she learns to keep herself warm. 

Momo has her last cigarette, under the bridge where they first met and when she’s gone, all that remains will be ashes and shattered dreams.


End file.
